


In the arms of an angel

by ChrisLe0805



Category: Marvel Alternative Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, after civil war, amnesiac steve
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisLe0805/pseuds/ChrisLe0805
Summary: Steve thường có một cảm giác thiếu thốn kỳ lạ sau khi tỉnh lại sau nội chiến.Inspired by Angel - Sarah McLachlan





	In the arms of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Mình viết truyện này cũng khá lâu, cụ thể là ngay sau trailer civil war.  
> Angst nhẹ, kết có thể tạm gọi là HE.  
> Disclaimer: Nhân vật không thuộc về người viết  
> Enjoy <3!

Đã rất lâu rồi Steve không nhắc lại chuyện cũ nữa.  
Thời gian trôi qua nhanh hệt như hạt cát chảy qua kẽ ngón tay.  
40 năm thật sự không quá dài cho những câu truyện siêu anh hùng bất tận.  
Huyết thanh siêu chiến binh một cách nào đó khiến làn da anh không còn lão hoá, nhưng não của Steve đã quá mệt mỏi, cơ thể cũng vậy.  
Steve mua một căn hộ nhỏ vừa đủ ở Brooklyn, đồ đạc không quá nhiều. Không biết từ khi nào anh từ bỏ thói quen vung vãi mấy cái bao cát của mình, có lẽ từ khi anh quá mệt để dùng chúng.  
Mỗi lần, lần nào cũng vậy, cứ mỗi khi anh nhặt lên bao cát và định tập vài cú đấm móc, lại như có một cái giọng đầy châm biếm vang lên bên tai  
" Huyết thanh siêu chiến binh không đủ để anh phát triển thành một khối cơ bắp di động sao ông chú?"  
Steve cười nhàn nhạt, cố nhớ đó là ai, sau đó chỉ thấy hai bên thái dương nhói một chút.  
Anh dọn dẹp lại ga giường, đóng cửa và bắt đầu một chuyến đi bộ vài vòng ở công viên mỗi chiều.  
Anh ghé qua tiệm Starbucks gần nhất và gọi một ly Espresso. Trước đây, Steve không thích cái vị đắng ngắt của nó lắm, nói thẳng ra là anh không hề ưa nó một chút nào. Nhưng chính anh cũng không rõ từ lúc nào, vị đắng đó lại gợi cho anh về một cái gì đó, một tiếng cười của người đàn ông cắm mặt vào laptop mỗi khi ra ngoài.  
" Tin tôi đi, Espresso cũng không đắng lắm đâu?"  
Giọng cười đó ùa về, khi màu xanh ngắt trong đôi mắt người đó ánh sâu vào mắt Steve.

Steve rời tiệm Starbucks, cầm cuốn sổ tay và bút chì cùng ly cafe còn nóng trên tay, ngồi xuống băng ghế quen thuộc.  
Thỉnh thoảng, tượng đài bằng đồng trước mắt khiến Steve nhớ về thời nội chiến. Không phải cuộc nội chiến đó( vì Steve còn chưa ra đời để tham gia), mà là “nội chiến”.  
Tất cả những gì Steve nhớ là mình tỉnh lại ở toà tháp Avengers, băng vải khắp người. Lần đó, huyết thanh siêu chiến binh có lẽ không nhanh chóng giúp anh bình phục. Bên cạnh anh, Natasha ngồi im, lật lật cuốn sổ da mà Steve đinh ninh đó của mình trong khi cô lại khăng khăng rằng nó không phải, nhìn anh với đôi mắt phức tạp, thở dài và chúc mừng anh đã tỉnh. Cuốn sổ da sau đó cũng không còn nhìn thấy.  
Tất cả những gì Steve biết là không ai chiến thắng.  
Hiệp định như vậy bỏ dỡ, và một nhóm Avengers khác tiếp tục lý lẽ của mình về việc có hoặc không nên kí hiệp định. Steve rút, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor cũng đều rút. Bọn họ - những Avengers cũ quyết định nghỉ hưu dài hạn.  
Steve cảm thấy có gì đó không thích hợp cho lắm, anh lắc nhẹ đầu, Avengers có 6 người, vậy người còn lại…  
Cơn nhứt đầu đột ngột kéo anh khỏi việc suy nghĩ thêm. Và Steve hớp ngụm cafe lớn nhất có thể rồi về nhà mà không vẽ thêm gì ngoài những nét nguệch ngoạc như mấy đứa con nít.  
Khi anh bị thương, Thor chỉ thăm anh vài lần, sau đó rở về Asgards tiếp quản vị trí của mình. Anh ta một lần nhắc về cái tên 'Anthony', sau đó cũng không nói về vấn đề đó nữa, dù cho Steve đã cố hết sức để cậy miệng tất cả, nhưng những gì nhiều nhất họ nói rằng Anthony là một người bạn.

Steve thả người xuống giường. 6 giờ chiều, và nắng bên khung cửa vẫn chưa chịu tắt, âm ấm, làm anh nhớ cái ôm rất chặt của một người.  
Nắng cũng ấm như màu đỏ của người đó.  
Steve giật mình, đưa lên đôi bàn tay mình để nhìn kỹ.  
Tất cả những gì anh nhớ là màu kim loại mạ đỏ quen thuộc, màu đỏ của máu cùng hàng mảnh xanh lam vỡ vụn trên lòng bàn tay mình. Mà màu kim loại mạ kia chỉ im lặng nằm im như chú cừu ngoan ngủ ngon.  
" Đừng lo lắng Steve, không phải lỗi của anh, sắp rồi, tôi sắp nằm trong vòng tay thiên thần rồi, đó mới là điều tốt nhất."  
Người đó cười qua mặt nạ đã bị bóp vỡ vụn, sau đó màu xanh trên ngực, trên đôi mắt dần tắt ngúm, thanh bình như thể anh ta đang nằm trong vòng tay của thiên thần.

Steve nhìn xung quanh.  
Huyết thanh siêu chiến binh báo cho anh và mọi người, rằng cơ thể này của đội trưởng đã quá hạn. Anh vừa lên cơn đau tim, cơn kiệt sức thứ một ngàn bảy trăm năm mươi tư trong 40 năm. Và thật đáng buồn rằng trái tim của vị đội trưởng nước Mỹ sẽ chỉ đập thêm nửa tiếng trước khi sao và sọc đưa anh đi.  
Thor đến bên giường, ngồi xuống và đưa ra một cuốn sổ da.  
" Họ đều đã nhìn qua anh khi anh còn ngủ Steve. Chúng tôi đều không có đủ can đảm để tạm biệt anh khi anh thức như vầy, nhưng đó là một danh dự của tôi khi trao anh vật này, và thay mặt mọi người nói tạm biệt anh, đội trưởng."  
Thor nói với đôi mắt đã đỏ ngầu, và đặt vào tay anh cuốn sổ da đã cũ kĩ.  
Steve ngạc nhiên, và mở nó ra trước đôi mắt của Thor. Anh nhận ra vật này.  
Mắt anh không rõ mờ vì lý do gì.  
Tất cả, hàng trăm trang giấy đều là phác hoạ của Steve, về một con người. Đôi mắt xanh, bộ râu tỉa tót, gương mặt cười cợt và trái tim màu xanh. Anh cười, tay run rẩy đặt lên “Anthony Edward Stark”, như thể người đó vẫn hiện hữu đâu đây.  
" Anh ta luôn là kẻ vô trách nhiệm và thích đi trượt khỏi kế hoạch."  
Steve cảm nhận chút nóng trên mặt, và bàn tay lật đến cuối cuốn sổ, lấy ra một mảnh màu xanh lam cũ kĩ vẫn sáng màu, sờ nó cẩn thận.

Steve nhìn dòng máu đỏ khắp tay mình, ôm lấy người nằm dưới đất, cố tìm cách di chuyển gã nhưng không muốn gã vỡ thêm một cái xương nào nữa.  
" Tony, không được ngủ, chờ tôi một chút. Cứu… có ai không?!"  
Giữa đống đổ vụn, Tony cười, cố hết sức để gỡ gần nửa mảnh mặt nạ còn lại trên mặt, nhưng vô dụng. Đôi mắt xanh của gã vẫn như hai viên đá sáng lấp lánh.  
" Được rồi, sẽ ổn thôi Steve. Tôi ghét nhìn anh khóc thương tôi."  
Tony cười, và ho sặc sụa ra máu khi cố nói thêm. Steve dường như khóc, anh lau máu trên gương mặt đang cố tỏ ra ngầu một cách quái gỡ của Tony.  
" Đừng lo lắng Steve, không phải lỗi của anh, sắp rồi, tôi sắp nằm trong vòng tay thiên thần rồi, đó mới là điều tốt nhất."  
Gã nói, vuốt ve tay Steve khi gã còn có thể.  
" Tin tôi đi, thế này mới là tốt nhất."  
Steve lắc đầu, vuốt ve thái dương lộ ra của Tony.  
" Chờ một chút. Tôi sẽ không để anh xảy ra chuyện gì, nhất định…"  
" Shhhh… Steve, im lặng nào. Đừng như vậy. Với lại… tôi tin chắc mọi người đều có lý lẽ của mình, tôi cũng biết rõ anh, cả tôi, và cả họ nữa đều chỉ cố bảo vệ lý lẽ của mình thôi. Tôi không sai, anh cũng không sai.”  
Tony cắt lời anh, nói từng tiếng khàn khàn gần như đứt quãng (như thể đó là tất cả những gì gã muốn trăn trối), và cố nhích người để nằmtrong tay Steve.  
" Tôi yêu anh Steve."  
" Tôi cũng vậy, cho nên…"  
Steve lắp bắp trong nước mắt, nhìn màu xanh đang xám lại dần trong tay mình.  
" Cho nên anh nên quên tôi Steve à."  
Tony nói, và cố truyền đạt ý của mình tới Wanda khi cô cùng mọi người giở lên đống đổ nát để tiến tới.  
Steve lắc đầu trước nụ cười mệt mỏi của Tony. Gã chỉ vào tim mình, trái tim thật của mình  
" Tôi sẽ rất nhớ anh Steve à."  
Hôm đó, cánh tay của thiên thần đã ôm đi sắc xanh lam mà Steve đã dành của mạng sống của mình để nhìn thấy.

Steve vuốt ve nét chì cũ trên giấy mục, khi mọi người bắt đầu từ xa tiến lại, cúi đầu quan sát anh như một lời tạm biệt phút chót.  
Điều cuối cùng Steve làm là đóng lại cuốn sổ, ôm nó vào ngực trước khi một màu xanh lam tràn khắp mắt anh.  
Bộ suit bảnh bao, mắt kính mát và cái nụ cười của một có phần cợt nhã của một gã tay chơi.  
“ Tôi chờ anh rất lâu đấy lão già.”  
Nói rồi gã chìa ra đôi bàn tay với hằng những vết chai mà Steve luôn yêu thích.  
Steve cười, và nghĩ, giờ mình cũng đang nằm trong vòng tay của thiên thần đó chứ.  
_End_


End file.
